onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Kalifa CP9 Portrait.png
Anime vs. Manga Ugh, the worst type of edit war. When the anime doesn't have the same color scheme as the manga, we always go with the manga in cases like this. This is no exception. 04:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's the same character. It's the same skin color. Nobody really cares if it's that different. Please, don't start this. The anime image was fine. 04:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's a pretty significant difference. The manga has always had higher priority here, and this is no exception. 04:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) "x is fine" best argument ever. Anime one is non-canon hence use manga. Obviously Sewil. 05:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) No the anime version is better. 09:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Quite the contrary. The anime is a non-canon color scheme in this case. 15:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Gal and Sewil on this too. We should never use a Non-Canon Image as a Portrait. WU out - 15:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) If everyone prefers the manga.. 17:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) If we're going to change all these anime images, we may as well remove all anime from the site altogether. It's the same character, and the anime image is frontal. You don't get to decide these new rules. 17:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) The rule is to use canon images. You are the ONLY person against the manga image. 17:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Respect the talk's decision. Stop edit warring. 18:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Again I really hate this portrait and it's not frontal so why are we using that? Can't you understand the anime is better. 23:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Because of her skin tone. And it's drawn by Oda. 23:43, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Skin tone doesn't matter. It's just skin. 23:45, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I can see why you are supporting the anime all the time. However, like Galaxy said, Oda provides more details in the manga he draws than in the anime. 14:11, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok since this issue was never solved, wanna poll it? 16:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the manga image isn't frontal. Poll it. 16:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah let's poll it. 16:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide which image we will use as Kalifa's portrait. To vote on this poll you must have 300 edits and be a registered user for at least 3 months. The poll is now closed. The options are below. The poll closed on June 2, at 16:00 UTC. Which image will we use? The anime image # 16:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # 16:29, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # 17:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # 18:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) (Look at Volume 34. It's not an entirely new color scheme, it's a bloody skin tone.) # 18:50, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # 20:29, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # # 22:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # 23:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # 09:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # 12:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # 13:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 22:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # 16:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) # 22:56, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Manga image is low quality. You can see the grid lines on the paper. # 06:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) The manga image # 20:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Wrong colors. # #Klobis (talk) 03:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # (the color is not a convincing argument, but I prefer the manga version anyway.) # 17:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # 19:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC)